<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poe Dameron One-Shots by ConstantWriter85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206462">Poe Dameron One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85'>ConstantWriter85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantWriter85/pseuds/ConstantWriter85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for all my Poe Dameron One Shots from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poe Dameron One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe Dameron.</p><p>Poe kriffing Dameron.</p><p>The man was a pompous, insufferable asshole, and you hated him with every fiber of your being.</p><p>Everyone thought he was <em>so</em> great…the ‘best pilot in the resistance.’ You had to listen to all the other mechanics and pilots gush about him—how kind he was, how much he looked out for his people, what a great pilot he was…how good looking he was.</p><p>Oh yes, you thought he was attractive. Hell, just about every woman on base had some sort of fantasy starring the Great Poe Dameron. Even your own thoughts had wandered from time to time, watching him bent over his X-Wing, coveralls stripped to his waist and tight tee shirt smeared with grease.</p><p>The man was a real charmer, that was for sure, but you two had done nothing but fight since day one.</p><p>You were a mechanic with the Resistance. Not just any mechanic, either—you were in charge of maintenance for the entire X-Wing fleet. And so it really set your teeth on edge when Dameron not only insisted on working on his own X-Wing, but then proceeded to insult you when you tried to intervene.</p><p>“Please tell me you are <em>not</em> using vice-grips on that bolt,” you snapped, watching him grunt as he tried to free a jammed damper.</p><p>“Will you go away? I know what I’m doing, Sparky.”</p><p>Sparky. He had started calling you that after you accidently electrocuted yourself fixing Snap’s hyperdrive. Maker, how you hated that name. Your jaw clenched.</p><p>“Yeah, and when you fall out of the sky because there’s metal shavings from a stripped bolt in the housing, who do you think they’re gonna blame?”</p><p>“Sweetheart, I’ve been working on fighters at my mother’s knee since I was twelve.”</p><p>“Yeah? And I’ve been fixing rusted out hunks of junk since I was <em>six</em>,” you challenged.</p><p>Poe’s eyes flashed. “What—are you calling Black One a hunk of junk?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be if I was working on it, flyboy,” you sneered. “All I’m saying, is I saw when your engines failed during that test flight last week because you over-tweaked the fusial engines. I’m just trying to do my job and give you a hand.”</p><p>“I don’t need help from a sassy little grease monkey like you.”</p><p>“Better a grease monkey than a cocky hotshot pilot with bantha-shit for brains.”</p><p>“Cocky, am I? At least I can put my money where my mouth is…Sparky.”</p><p>Your face was getting heated, and not just from Poe’s words. His face had inched closer and closer to yours during your argument until you were both practically nose to nose. Your chest heaved and your heart pounded, seeing his brown eyes stare at you with such fire and passion, and you flushed a deeper shade of crimson as you saw his eyes flick to your lips and back up.</p><p>“All right, you two—break it up.”</p><p>There was Snap, the ever-present mediator, stepping between the two of you before your argument came to blows. You both went off and sulked in your separate corners, and the next day it repeated.</p><p>You absolutely loathed Poe Dameron.</p><p>And so it was to your immense displeasure that you found yourself being paired with Poe for an undercover mission to Kassido.</p><p>Six hours into the mission and everything had horribly wrong, of course. You were supposed to be meeting with a smuggler who had sympathies towards the Resistance—it was very important that you meet with him, he had a supply of fighter parts that you desperately needed.</p><p>The trade went off as planned, and you and Poe were headed back to the supply ship when the Raiders struck. Apparently they had caught wind of the deal, and they had decided to take matters into their own hands. So now, you were in a fight for your lives as you tried to make it back to the ship.</p><p>“Sparky! You wanna actually try to shoot some of the bad guys?” Poe shouted as he ducked behind a low wall, dodging blaster-fire. “It’s simple—you just pull that little trigger there—"</p><p>“What the kriff do you think I’m doing!” You hollered back as you fired at the Raiders.</p><p>Okay, so you weren’t the best shot. Actually, you were terrible—that still didn’t mean you were going to let Poe tease you about it.</p><p>“Well, you’re the kriffing mastermind behind this mission anyways, care to explain how we ended up dodging Raider blaster-fire?”</p><p>Poe grit his teeth as he took out a couple more Raiders, and you both moved swiftly down a back alley towards the ship.</p><p>“It’s called ‘winging it’, sweetheart,” he called over his shoulder. “Something you grease monkeys wouldn’t know anything about.”</p><p>You followed him at a dead run, your lungs bursting. You were almost to the ship when it happened. Almost a second too late, you saw the Raider raise his blaster, aimed at Poe’s unprotected back.</p><p>You shouted, even as you raised your own blaster. “Look out!”</p><p>Grabbing Poe by the collar, you roughly pushed him out of the way as you stepped in front of him. Your finger tightened on the trigger, the bolt from your blaster hitting the Raider the same time as you felt the man’s shot hit you squarely in the chest.</p><p>All the air was driven from your lungs in an instant. Your knees buckled and you fell to the ground, stunned. For a moment it hurt so badly you could barely even draw a breath, so you simply lay there with your eyes closed.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>As much as you were hurting, it didn’t escape your notice that Poe had called you by your first name. Not that snarky little nickname, not your last name, but your first name. And what the kriff was he shouting for anyway, the shot hit the body armor. The front of your jacket was scorched, though, and the smell of burnt cloth stung your nostrils.</p><p>“No!” Poe cried, dropping to his knees beside you. “No, no, no—Y/N!”</p><p>Hands fluttered at your face, feeling for the pulse at your throat. You felt Poe’s hands under your back, pulling you up and cradling your body. Warm, strong hands, brushing at your forehead. They felt nice…they felt safe. The pain in your chest began to ease a little, and you finally blinked your eyes open. Poe was staring at you, his face contorted in shock and fear.</p><p>What the kriff was wrong with him? He was looking at you as if you were dying in his arms.</p><p>“Y/N, honey, please…stay with me…you’re gonna be okay.”</p><p>Oh Maker, you were laying with your head in Poe Dameron’s lap, and he was caressing your face. Your face flushed as you struggled to a sitting position despite his protests.</p><p>“Of course I’m gonna be okay, you moof milker,” you snapped.</p><p>You weren’t sure if you were more irritated or embarrassed at his attentions and concern, and perhaps most troubling of all was the feeling of heat that was pooling deep in your belly at finding yourself in such a compromising position with him. You tore open the front of your jacket, revealing the scorch on the vest you were wearing underneath.</p><p>Poe sat back and blinked. “You wore body armor? Seriously?”</p><p>“Like I told you,” you said as you rubbed the front of the vest, wincing. “Dumb hotshot pilot, smart wily mechanic.”</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Poe sputtered, his face reddening.</p><p>“What, wear protective gear or save your ass?”</p><p>Poe just stared at you. Your shoulders slumped, and you weren’t sure if it was the stress of the day or the ache in your chest, but for once you looked at him seriously.</p><p>“He was going to shoot you in the back, Poe. What was I supposed to do—let him? Believe it or not, even a dumb grease monkey like me cares about the people I’m partnered with, even if it’s you.”</p><p>
  <em>And maybe especially because it’s you.</em>
</p><p>The voice came unwilling in your ears, and you clenched your jaw. No. You didn’t—you <em>couldn’t</em> feel that way about him. Yet his hands had been comforting to you, and you inadvertently blushed as you thought about the way he caressed your face and cradled you in your arms. You wondered what it would be like to kiss him, if he would be forceful and passionate, or soft and sweet with you.</p><p>It was a long ride back to Base.</p><p>Neither of you spoke a word, and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade. Against all odds you had secured the parts and the mission was a success, but there was now this uncomfortable tension between you. Without the arguing and open hostility, you didn’t know how to act around Poe, and he seemed to feel the same way.</p><p>After a lengthy debriefing, you finally made it back to your quarters. A shower and fresh clothes made you feel somewhat human again, and so you were in a good mood when there was a knock at your door. You opened it to find Poe leaning against your doorway.</p><p>“Hey—you okay?”</p><p>His voice didn’t hold the same sarcastic edge, and his face didn’t drip with barely concealed contempt. Instead, his eyes held nothing but concern, his voice soft and so unlike anything you had ever heard from him before.</p><p>“I’m a little sore, but I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Your own voice held no edge either. Instead, it was thick with the emotions you were trying to suppress. You turned your face away so Poe couldn’t see the blush that rose to your cheeks at seeing him look at you like that. Poe shifted nervously on his feet, then thrust something towards you—an ice pack, apparently stolen from medical.</p><p>“Here, for the…um, bruising,” he said, his own face coloring as he stole a glance at your chest. “I figured you were too stubborn to go to medical to get checked out, so I wanted to make sure you were all right. I’ve been hit by blaster fire in the vest before, and I know it leaves one hell of a bruise.”</p><p>You took the ice pack from him, and his fingers brushed against yours, sending a shock down your spine.</p><p>“Um…thanks, Poe.”</p><p>His head shot up, hearing you call him by his first name.</p><p>“Can I get you anything?” he asked. You felt like you could drown in the warmth of his eyes. “I mean, you did kind of save my life.”</p><p>Your lips twitched into a smirk. “Kind of?”</p><p>Poe chuckled. “Okay, you totally did.”</p><p>You frowned. “Why are you being so nice to me?”</p><p>Poe stared at you, his eyes flicking back and forth between yours. He bit his lip and stepped forward until he was inches away from you. He took your hands, smoothing his thumb over your knuckles.</p><p>“You see, Y/N, I thought I’d lost you today,” he said. “And right then, in that moment, I realized I would do <em>anything</em> just to hear you tease me again, to see you smirk at me again. All the fights, all the arguments—you just stand toe to toe with me, challenging me to be better. You’re an incredible woman, Y/N, and I respect you more than you could ever know. And I…I think that I may have been falling in love with you this whole time.”</p><p>You exhaled sharply. In the few minutes Poe had been in your room the entire dynamic of your relationship had changed, and you realized that you had been falling for him this entire time as well. Poe must have seen it in your eyes, because his fingers tightened around yours and he hesitantly leaned towards you.</p><p>For a moment your lips grazed against his, and then his mouth was pressed to yours, his tongue sliding sinfully across your bottom lip before gaining entry. You moaned as he pulled you close, deepening the kiss and leaving you weak at the knees. Your fingers carded through his brunette curls, and he groaned as you led him to the bed.</p><p>For a moment you both just lay there, staring at each other. There was a vulnerability and an openness in his gaze that you had never seen before, and your heart melted. You smiled at him, your fingers brushing softly over his features, making his breath hitch.</p><p>“I thought I was going to lose you today too, Poe. And I think maybe…just maybe…I might have been falling in love with a certain hotshot pilot as well.”</p><p>Poe huffed and his lips twitched into a smile as you kissed him, your leg sliding up against his hip. Poe bit his lip as he twitched against your touch, his eyes flashing wickedly.</p><p>“I still hate you, though.”</p><p>You grinned and pulled him close, giggling as he nuzzled your neck.</p><p>“I hate you too, Poe Dameron.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>